Kol and Me
by MightBeMonday
Summary: Hey I'm Taylor, I'm 17. I'm an only child. I don't have many friends, so I guess I was an easy target for Kol.
1. Taylor

Hey I'm Taylor, I'm 17. I'm an only child. I don't have many friends, so I guess I was an easy target for Kol.

* * *

Taylor looks like Adelaide Kane.


	2. Chapter 1

Taylor Pov:

It was just a boring day for me. My mum and dad are having marriage problems. They think I don't know but I do. Did I mention it was Sunday night? I hate Sunday because Monday comes straight after. I've got school tomorrow which is fun. At least i have Jane, she's my best friend and my only friend.

* * *

I got up and got ready and quickly left for school. Well my dad is a teacher at the school and i don't really wanna be seen going to school with my dad. I arrived at school and go to my locker and waited for Jane.

Jane "Hey" Me "What's wrong?" Jane "I can't hang out with you at the grill later." Me "What. Why?" Jane "me and my parents want to spend quality time with their children." Me "Oh" Jane "Sorry T." Me "It's Ok." Jane "We better get to class, we don't wanna be late for history."

Me and Jane went to class. The rest of the day was boring really.

* * *

After school i decided to go to the grill without Jane. I didn't really wanna go home. I arrived at the grill. I sat at one of the tables and got out a book. Few minutes later a guy called Matt took my order, he seemed nice. A little while later a guy sat down at my table.

Kol "Why is a beautiful girl sitting here all by herself." Me "What?" Kol "oh darling, I said your too beautiful to be sitting all by yourself" Me "I know what you said, why are you saying it."

Kol "Can't I give a pretty girl a complement." Me "Go say it to someone that cares, I'm trying to study." Kol "Well someone is having a bad day." Me "Well done for noticing, can you leave please." Kol "No I like it here love."

Me "Fine you stay I will leave." I was about to go when he stopped me. Kol "Don't go darling; I don't even know your name."

Me "Why would I tell you my name." Kol "because I said so, so tell me your name." He looks right into my eyes and I told him. Me "Taylor." I didn't want to say it but I did. Kol "Well Taylor, I'm Kol."

Me "Whatever Kol! I'm leaving." I ran out the grill.


	3. Chapter 2

Kol's Pov:

I was following Taylor; she was so beautiful too bad I'm going to kill her. She was so rude to me, I don't know why. I was being so charming.

I noticed an alley I thought I will take her there to die. I walked up behind Taylor and pushed her against the wall. She was screaming so I covered her mouth.

Me "Can you be quiet." She was crying. Taylor "why are you doing this." "Well Taylor, I'm hungry and I wanted a tasty brunette." "What?" "Well darling I'm a vampire and I need your blood."

"Oh god! please don't kill me, I don't want to die." "Hmm No." I bit Taylor neck, she was screaming so loud. Then I stopped and she had tears down her face.

Me "Oh Taylor, what am I going to do with you." I didn't really want to kill her, I just wanted her lovely blood, which is bloody tasty, and so I might keep her alive.

So I decided to give her my blood. I waited till Taylor was ready to go to her home, which was forever humans are so slow.

Me "Hello Taylor let's take you home." "I'm not going anywhere with you!" Oh great. Me "tell me where you live."

* * *

I took Taylor home and I made her let me in. Me "nice room you got." "God, you're a creep." "That's not nice Taylor. You should thank me for not killing you."

"Well thanks Kol, I owe you everything." "You don't need to be sarcastic love." She didn't say anything. Great. I sat on her bed. Taylor "don't sit there." "Why can't I sit here?" "I don't want a vampire on my bed."

I laughed at her. Taylor "that's not funny." "Kinda is." "Can you leave i have school in the morning." "Sure, i will see you tomorrow." Then i left.

* * *

Taylor's Pov:

He's gonna see me tomorrow. Crap. I don't want a vampire stalking me. Oh my life sucks. So i decided I go to bed, I needed to sleep after the day I had. I got changed and went downstairs to get the some water. I saw my mum watching some crap show. Mum "hey sweetheart, how are you?" "I'm fine mum, just getting some water." "Okay Hun." I went back up stairs and went to sleep. Well tried.


	4. Chapter 3

Taylor Pov:

I was woken up by my alarm. I turned it off and got up. When I got up I saw Kol sitting next to me. Me "what are you doing here Kol?" "I told you I see you tomorrow and tomorrow is today." "That doesn't explain anything." "Doesn't it."

"Seriously why are you here, in the morning?" "I wanted to see you." Well that's not creepy. Me "why." "Well, I want your blood." "What, why." oh crap. Kol "I'm a vampire I need blood to survive and I'm hungry."

"Why me?" "Why not, I could just kill your mum if you won't let me drink your blood." ass. Me "you're blackmailing me." "Yes I am, so can I?"

Kol moved closer to me. Me "can you be gentle this time oh also try not to kill me." "Good girl." I'm so gonna hate this, again. He moved my hair so he could you know. BITE ME. He got closer and bit me, it hurt for a minute.

* * *

Kol stopped and said "did it hurt?" "Not really." "See I can gentle." "Sure Kol, what makes you sleep at night." Kol smiled and laughed. Kol "do you want my blood?" "No." "Are you sure, it will heal up that up, you know you don't want people asking questions." he pointed to my neck.

Me "fine then." He bit his wrist and put it to my mouth. It was gross. After a few minutes he took his wrist away. Kol "all healed up darling." I got up and looked at my mirror. Me "yeah it has."

I looked at my clock and saw the time, my parents could walk in and see me with a Kol a guy that's they don't know. Which could end bad for me, i could get into trouble. I don't want to get into trouble.

Me "Are you going to leave now?" "Trying to get rid of me darling?" "Yes, my parents could walk in any minute." "Oh really." "Yes really." "Ok Taylor I'll go." "Really." "Yes really, i need to go somewhere darling." "Good." "Bye darling." "Bye."

* * *

He left; he's just so strange, but so hot. Oh stop Taylor. He can kill me. Then I got ready for school , I didn't want to be late. Also I wanted to avoid my parents

* * *

I was now at school and i was at my locker when Tom came over, well he's a guy I've been crushing on since forever. Tom "hey Taylor right?" "Yeah." "I heard you great at math and i need a tutor." "Ok, what do you want?" "What I want is, I would like you to help me." "Ok sure, when would this happen so I can fit in my schedule." Why did I just say that? Tom "yeah sure, I was hoping today." "Ok sure, when and where." "At the grill after school I will meet you there, okay?" "Okay then."


	5. Chapter 4

It was lunch. Me and Jane sat down at a table. Jane "you know it's a date." "No its not, he just wants to study." "That's just code you know." "We are going to meet after school at the grill; it's not what you think." Me and Jane carried on talking about Tom. It's nice I like him.

* * *

When school had finished i made my way out. I was walking out when i was pushed against a wall. Kol. Me "what the hell." "Hello darling." "Why are you here?" I saw some girls looking at us; Kol turned his head to see what I was looking at. He waved at the girls and turned back to me.

Kol "Are you embarrassed of me." "Answer my question" "Err fine, i wanted to see you." "You're not going to drink my blood" "Why would you think that." "Hmm let me guess, you're a vampire." "Yes I'm aware, but that's not the reason." "Then what is." "I just wanted to see you, can't i see my **favourite** human."

"Seriously Kol, i got to be somewhere." "Where." "I got to meet Tom, we are studying together." "Who's Tom?" "A guy, that's in my classes." "Ok then, let's go then." "What, you're not coming." "Yes i am, and you're not going to stop me." "Fine, but don't get in the way." "Don't worry i wont."

* * *

We left and i knew this was going to end badly. I don't trust Kol. He's this cute vampire guy that just invited himself into my life. He just won't leave me alone.

* * *

We walked into the grill and i saw Tom. I walked over to him and Kol followed. Tom "Hey Taylor, whose he?" "Oh this is Kol."

Kol "I'm her boyfriend." I looked at kol, like what the hell. Tom "I didn't know you had a boyfriend." "Yeah its new."

Kol smiled like he was proud of himself. Kol "yeah mate, Taylor told me you guys were going to study, so I'm going to go to the bar." Thank god.

Tom "Ok man, i won't keep her for long." Kol "Good to know, Taylor have fun." Kol walked over to the bar. Me "do you want to start." Tom "yeah sure."

* * *

Me and Tom have finished studying. I walked over to Kol. Me "what the hell was that." Kol "what darling." "You are saying that you were my boyfriend." "What's wrong with that." "Hmm, **YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND KOl.**" "Calm down Taylor, let me take you home." "I'm not leaving with you."

I stormed out. Kol quickly followed me. Me "Go away." "Darling i wouldn't piss me off." "Oh I'm so scared." Kol got closer and pushed me against the wall. He keeps doing that. Kol "I'm giving you a warning." "Whatever, let me go now, i want to go home."

Kol smiled. Kol "not many people talk back to me." Oh great, why did i get kinda involved with a unstable vampire. Kol "what no come back, i love it when you do." Kol grip got tighter and he got closer. Me "stop you're hurting me." "Oh I'm sorry."

He was being sarcastic. Ass. Me "Let me go, ok." "Why would i do that." and his grip got tighter. Kol face was inches away from me, so i did what any girl did, I kissed him. He kissed back.

His grip loosened a bit. I carried on kissing him, i knew i should have stopped but i didn't want to. We just carried on kissing.


	6. Chapter 5

I eventually stopped the kiss. We were making out against the wall. Me "Kol, i have to get home." "Are you sure, we could just carry on" He kissed me, but i pulled away. Me "I have to, my mum could be worried." "Could be?" "Does it matter, i got to go." "I know what you're doing."

I was still against the wall. Me "what am i doing." "I know you kissed me so i wouldn't hurt you." "Maybe that's true, but this is true i got to go home." "Fine I'll take you." "You don't have to, i can walk you know." "Yes i do, but i can't leave you to walk alone in the dark, do you know how many bad people are out here." "Yes i do, I'm looking at one." He laughed. Kol "Come on Taylor; let's take you home, so we can finish what we started." "What!" "Come on darling, we both know you like me." "Oh you're so funny."

Oh god, i think i might but i don't want to date a Kol. He's dangerous and don't let forget he's a vampire. I walked to Kol's car and got in. He started the car and we went to mine.

* * *

We walked in; I looked around for my mum and dad. They weren't there. Great. I saw a note that said " Gone out for a while, be back soon love mum." I bet there trying work things out.

Kol "where you mum." "She went out with my dad." Kol got closer to me. "What do you want to do?" "Go to bed." "Really" oh no. I didn't mean sound like that. Me "alone." "Shame, we could have had more fun." "Leave."

I left him and went to my room. I went to get changed; i took of my top when i heard kol say "I think I'll stay." I tried my best to cover my bra with my shirt. Me "Why are you still here, i told you to leave." "I know, but i don't want to." Kol walked in to my room. Kol "what's wrong?" "Well there's a vampire in my room and he won't leave, so that's what's wrong."

Kol smiled. Kol " Well I don't want to." "Well I'm going to my bathroom to put my clothes back on." "Why can't you do it in here." Your here! "I rushed to the bathroom and put my shirt back on. Me "Why won't you leave me alone." "i like you." "oh." what he likes me, i smiled. Kol "why are smiling." "Cant i smile in my house." I walked to Kol. "Yes, but why." "You like me." "I know darling, now can we carry on from earlier now, ive been kinda good. "

He got closer and i kissed him.

* * *

Me and Kol were making out my bed. I knew this was bad, but who cares. He started pull up my shirt. Me "what are you doing?" "Trying to remove your shirt." "Can you not." "Why?" "I just don't want to ok." "Ok darling." He started kissing my neck, like nothing happened. Me "Kol, can... Can you... err?" "What darling." He was looking at me with those eyes. Oh GOD. Me "I just want to stop; i feel that you want to have err sex and i don't right now." "You're a virgin." "Yeah so, it's not a bad thing." "Of course when you're ready we can have lots and lots... of fun." 

* * *

Later Kol left. It's weird that i met him like yesterday and now I'm making out with him. Oh god I'm such a slut. I got to talk to Jane about this, well some I can't tell her he's a vampire she will freak.


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up and got dressed for school. Dad said he will take me. Which is fun. I waited for my dad downstairs. Dad "hey sweetheart, ready to go?" "Yeah ready.". Me and dad left and went to school.

* * *

Me and dad arrived at school. Me "bye dad, I'm gonna find Jane." "Ok sweetheart, I'll see you later." I left and went to find Jane.

* * *

I found Jane by the lockers. Me "hey, I've been looking for you." "Have you or have you been making out with your new boyfriend." "What boyfriend?" "Seriously you don't have to lie; everyone knows your dating an older guy."

"Kol." "Oh that's his name." "He's not my boyfriend." "Really? Why did Stacey say this?" "I'm confused, why would Stacey say that?" "She saw you making out with him, outside the grill." "Oh crap" "well?"

"He's not my boyfriend; I met him a couple of days ago." "Yet you still made out with him" "I know, but he's just so." "Well I guess he's hot." "Yes he is." "When are you gonna see him next?" "I don't know."

Are conversation was interrupted by Stacey. Stacey "so I saw you yesterday." Me "yeah I heard." "Good to know, so who is this mystery guy."

Me "none of your business" Stacey "Okay then, so I'm gonna ask Tom out, if you don't mind." Me "why would I mind?" Stacey "we all know you have a huge crush on him."

Me " I don't really care about your love life Stacey." I said that and left and Jane followed me.

* * *

School has finished and I was walking out when Tom stopped me. Tom "Hey Taylor." "Oh hey Tom." " I was just wondering if we could study again tonight?"

Before I could answer I was interrupted by Kol, he just loves to show up whenever he wants. Kol "sorry mate, she has plans with me." I looked at Tom, his face looked sad. Tom "oh ok, another time then?" Me "Yeah sure."

* * *

Tom left. Kol "shall we go now, I don't like this place." "Its high school no one likes this place Kol." Kol laughed at my joke. Kol "so are we going." "Yeah sure."


	8. Chapter 7

Kol took me back to mine. Me "so what do you want to do?" "I have an idea." Kol kissed me and pushed me against the wall. I pulled back. Me "Kol, I have an idea too." "Really what's that?" "Well I barley know and I think we could talk." "Fine."

Kol sat down on the bed. Kol "what do you want to know?" "Well do you have any brothers and sisters?" "1 sister and 3 alive brothers." "What do you mean by alive?" "Well one of my brothers died." "Oh I'm sorry." "Don't be, I'm over it." "Why would you say that, you're meant to love your siblings?"

"Yes but my family is very dysfunctional." "Why?" "Well my older brother Klaus likes to put me in the box." "What do you mean by that?" "He likes to dagger me and my siblings when we've disappoint him."

"Oh." "Yes oh, I'm not that close but they are my family. Can't choose them darling." I noticed Kol doesn't like talking about his family. So I changed the subject.

Me "Kol, so do want to know anything about me?" "Why no boyfriends?" Oh seriously. "Really that's what you want to know about me?" "Yes I answered yours now answer mine."

"Fine, well no one really shown interested. Except Tom but no he's probably with Stacey the slut." "Oh, who's Stacey the slut she's sounds fun."

"Really Kol." "I'm joking darling, she's a slut and I don't like woman that sleep with every man they see." "Oh wow Kol you have standards." "I'm bored." Kol pushed me down on the bed and started kissing me.

We stopped making out when my mum came in. Mum "who's this Taylor?" Kol got off me. Me "mum!" Mum "well?" Kol "Sorry Mrs Hart I'm Kol Mikaelson." Mum "well Kol I think you should leave."

Kol "Ok Mrs Hart, bye Taylor." Kol left.

Mum "Who was that Taylor?" "Kol he's my friend." "Really Taylor, you're lucky your father is not here, he would be 10 times angrier than me." "I know." "And you know not to bring boys back." "

He's the first guy I brought back." "Really?" "Yes really, I'm not a slut." "I know you're not honey." "Gee thanks mum."

"I'm going to make dinner, can you help me?" "Sure why not and please don't tell dad." "I'll think about it."


	9. Chapter 8

I went downstairs and help mum with dinner. We were making pasta, it was dads favourite. While we were making it mum started asking more questions about Kol.

Mum "tell me, more about this Kol." Me "seriously mum." "Yes, I need to know who he is sweetheart, I'm your mother" "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Well, what's he like?" "He's nice mum, a real gentlemen, when he wants to be." I whispered the last bit.

Mum smiled. Mum "I hope he does. I want him to come to dinner tomorrow." "What, why?" "He's you boyfriend and I want to meet him properly."

"He's not my boyfriend mum." "So, I still want him to come round tomorrow." "What about dad? He won't like this."

"Your father is working, so it will be fine." "I don't know mum, Kol might be busy."

I seriously don't like this idea. Why does she want this? I know this is gonna end badly.

Mum "he'll make time." "Err.. Fine mum, I'll ask." I hope he says no, but this is Kol so who knows. He's an ass that likes to piss me off. Oh why do I like him? He's such a bad guy but so hot.

* * *

Dad arrived and we sat down for dinner.

Dad "How was your dad Taylor?" Me "Interestingly boring." Mum and dad laughed.

The rest of the night was boring. I just did some homework, which was extremely boring.

* * *

**I hope you guys like my story so far; let me know what you think.**

**XxMikealsonForeverxX : thank you so much. : )**


	10. Chapter 9

I was walking down the hall and Stacey came up to me. Great, just great.

Stacey "hello Taylor" I rolled my eyes at her. Me "Hey, I can't talk right now I don't wanna be late to class." Stacey "it will just take a sec, okay?" Me "fine, what do you want?"

Stacey "Well that guy you were with, are you still with him?" seriously that's it! That's what you want to ask!

Me "Stacey he's not my boyfriend and I thought you were gonna ask Tom out." Stacey "I did but he said no, so now I want him, what's him name by the way?" Me "Kol." Stacey "A sexy name for sexy guy." She giggled.

Me "Yeah, good luck that, I gotta go now." I rushed to my class. I can't believe she wants him, like seriously why him.

* * *

At lunch Stacey bugged me again.

Stacey "so what's he like?" Me "Who?" Stacey "Kol!" Me "This again." Stacey "Come on tell me." Me "fine he is sweet and can be an ass sometimes."

Stacey smiled. Stacey "oh also what's he like in the bed?" typical Stacey question.

Me "What! I didn't sleep with him OK." Stacey "really what did you guys do?" Me "talk and make-out." Stacey "Seriously!" Me "Yes seriously, not everything is about sex." Stacey "well whatever, so give me his number I realised I forgot to ask so give it to me please."

I got out my phone and gave her his number. I hated this. She just annoys me and now she wants Kol. I feel like every guy that takes an interest in me, Stacey takes them a way.

Stacey "thanks babe." Stacey got up and left and joined her friends. Jane came over finally.

Jane "What was that about?" Me "She wants Kol." Jane "Why?" Me "She wants him because she thinks I have him." Jane "That bitch." Me "yeah I know." Jane "So what did you do?"

Me "I gave her his number." Jane "What, why?" Me "I didn't feel like arguing with her." Jane "Oh Taylor." Me "Oh I know and now it's up to Kol." Jane "What do you think he would do?" Probably kill her.

Me "I don't know." Jane "well he is a hot guy, I bet he gets lot of offers." I looked at, with my 'what the hell' face.

Jane "sorry, I'm just saying."

* * *

**XxMikealsonForeverxX: Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story. **


	11. Chapter 10

I was walking to my next lesson till someone pushed me against the lockers. Me "Hey." I looked up and saw Kol and he didn't look happy. Me "Kol, what do you want?" Kol "why are you giving my number out?" "Oh that, Stacey asked me and I thought why not." "Don't be funny with me." "sorry." Kol moved back. Kol "Why did you give her my number?" Me "She was rejected by Tom and now she wants you, so" "So you thought you give her my number."

Kol looked angry; I don't like it when he likes this. He scares me. Me "I'm sorry, what are you going to do about Stacey, she wants to do stuff with you and she's not gonna give up." Kol smiled. Oh crap it's his evil smile, I can kinda tell between his "I'm happy" and "I'm gonna kill something" smile.

Me "please don't kill her, I might not like her but she doesn't deserve to die." Kol "What makes you think that darling?" Me "You're a bad person that's why." "I might be bad person but I do things for a reason darling." "Thank god." "Don't thank him, thank me." I rolled my eyes at him.

Me "whatever Kol, Oh" Kol "Oh what?" "My mum wants you to come for dinner tonight." "Really?" "Yes and what's your answer so I can tell her." "Yes I'll come, but first I got to do something." "What's" before I could finish Kol kissed me.

I feel like one second I want to kiss him and then another I want to kill him, is that normal. Why does he make me feel this way?

"Miss Hart, what do you think you're doing?" I looked up and saw my art teacher Mr Carters. Me "Nothing sir." Kol let me go and back off and looked at my teacher. Mr Carters "Get to class and leave your boyfriend alone." me "Ok sir." I left Mr Carters and Kol together. I know he's going to do something bad.

Kol  
  
I waited for Taylor leave before I could do anything. Teacher "Who are you, you're not a student here so who are you?" Me "Well I'm Kol Mikaelson and who are you? " "I'm Mr Carters and I'm Miss Harts teacher and I think you should leave now." I smiled. "Fine I'll go sir." I laughed and left him.

I was walking down the hall when a girl stopped me. Girl "Hey Kol right?"


	12. Chapter 11

Kol  
  
I was walking down the hall when a girl stopped me. Girl "Hey Kol right?"

Me "Yes and you are?" Girl "Oh I'm Stacey, Taylor's friend." "So Stacey what do you want?" "I was wondering you wanted hangout sometime?" Stacey got closer to me and smiled. I was just staring at her. Stacey "So what is it?" Me "Sorry darling you're not my type." "What! What do you mean I'm not you're type? Like how!"

I pushed Stacey against the lockers. Me "You're easy and I don't like easy, I like a challenge and you're not it darling." She looked so confused. Stacey "and Taylor is, like seriously what do you see in her. She's a loser." When she said that I was so angry so started choking her.  
What? She deserves to die, she hurts Taylor and she needs to pay for it.

"Hey let her go!" I saw a girl. I dropped Stacey and she crashed to the floor. I walked over to the girl. Me "Leave and forget this ever happened." I watched the girl leave.

Me "Stacey do you want to live?" Stacey "yes" that's all she can say. I got down on one knee and asked another question. Me "Why should I let you live?" Stacey "I'll.. I'll leave her alone." "Leave who alone" "TAYLOR!" I smiled. Me "Good, now leave before I change my mind." Stacey had tears down her face, she got up and ran away from me.

Taylor

I was working and I saw Stacey come in and she had head down. She made her way over to me. Stacey "You're boyfriend is a monster." I was shocked why she said that. Me "what did Kol do to you?" "He choked me and I don't get why you're with him, he's.. he's" "Wait when?" "20 minutes ago, he told me if I wanted to live I had leave you alone. So I'm warning you to get out of the this 'relationship' and fast"

Oh god, why is he doing this and to Stacey. I knew I shouldn't have given her his number. Me "Are you ok?" Stacey "What do you think?" Stacey got up and sat with her friends. I was left thinking about what Kol did. Why does he act out, I know he wasn't happy about the number but I didn't think he would actually hurt her like that. I need to see him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long. So here it is. **

* * *

Taylor

I ran out of class when the bell went. I walked around the school to see if Kol was still here. Nope, cant see him anywhere. I finally gave up and went to class. He's so annoying, cant believe he would do this no wait I can. Class was boring just like normal. I went straight home, Kol said he will be coming for dinner. I just hope he keeps his word.

I got home and saw my mum cooking, she's home early and she's cooking. That's weird. Me "Mum, what are you doing?" Mum "Cooking, what else would I be doing hun." "Oh you know working." "Don't be silly, I'm always do this." wait what? Me "Why are you talking like this?" "I always talk and act like this." I have know idea why mum is acting like this. Me "Okay mum, I'm just going to get changed." Mum "ok hun." I left mum to do her thing, well a something.

I went to my room and pick out a outfit. It was a nice black dress with flowers on it. I looked around my room and saw a jacket, a guys jacket. "Hello Taylor, how was school?" I looked around and saw Kol with a huge smile on his face. Me "Oh you know, Stacey got attacked by a guy and she said it was you. So school was not good for her. But I'm." Before I could finish he kissed me.

I stopped the kiss. Me "What are doing?" Kol "I was kissing you and now we aren't." "I don't want you to kiss me I want you to tell me why you attacked Stacey!" "Well she's annoying and I thought it would be fun." "Are you serious, like are you stupid or something?" "Fine I wont do it again." "Good now leave I got to change." Fine I'll go down stairs."

I got changed and went down stairs.


	14. Chapter 13

**Taylor**

I walked downstairs and saw my mum and kol chatting. I don't like this idea, my mum and me are going to have dinner with a vampire that I have just met. Tonight is going to be one hell of an evening. Me "mum, is dinner ready yet?" Mum " I'll go check." Me "Ok." mum left me and Kol alone. Kol "Don't you look nice." "Thanks." "are you still mad at me?" "yeah, you attacked someone, and I'm not just going to forgive you in ten minutes." "well when will you forgive me? I'm bored and your mum, well she nice but I feel like I will kill her." "Seriously I just told not to kill or attack anyone. So if your a nice , I might forgive you. **OKAY**"

Kol looked annoyed at me. "Fine, I'll try." I smiled. Me "Good, I don't want anyone getting hurt or **KILLED**." "What, me hurt an harmless weak can't protect them self person" I laughed, what? it was funny. "shut up, I got to check on mum. She's never really cooked anything before well only pasta. No one can mess up Pasta can they?" I left Kol to see if mum hasn't ruined the dinner.

Me "Mum." Mum "Yes sweetheart ?" "I just came to check on you." "Why, are you worried about dinner or Kol?" "err both mum, last time I checked you cant cook. The only thing you can cook is pasta. So are we having pasta?" "Yes sweetheart and you're so mean about my cooking" "I'm sorry mum but its true." Mum face didn't look pleased. "Well why don't you go back to Kol, your father will be back soon." "WHAT? you said he wasn't coming mum." "Well he just called so you better be good with Kol, you know your father." Oh tonight is going to be one hell of an evening.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry its taken a while, I've just been so busy with college. I'll try and post more. **


	15. Chapter 14

**XxMikealsonForeverxX : ****Thanks and here it is.**

* * *

Mum said dad will be here in just 10 minutes. I knew this was bad idea. Well my dad doesn't like to think that his little girl can date guys. Sometimes I wish I had brothers and sisters. Now I got to tell Kol to be nice.

I found him where I left him. Well that was easy. Me "Kol my dad coming tonight so I need you to be extra nice." "I'll think about it." "Seriously Kol." "What I'm aloud to think." Seriously I need to think of something to make him less him. Me "I'll forgive you if you do this." Please, please say yes. "Fine I'll be a real gentleman." "You better be." Just when I said that my dad was home. Oh let the fun begin.

Dad came in the room and saw Kol. He didn't look happy. Dad "Taylor who is this?" Me "Dad this is Kol, he's a friend of mine." Dad "Just a friend?" Me "Yes Dad." Dad "Where's your mother?" Me "In the kitchen." Dad then stormed in to the kitchen and talked to mum.

Kol "well that was awkward." Me "I know." Then I heard mum and dad argue. This is great, just great. 10 minutes later dad calmed down. Mum talked dad into the dinner and being nice to Kol. Mum said he was **JUST** a friend like I said. Mum put the dinner on the table and we sat there, which rare we hardly every do this. We sat down, I was next kol and mum and dad was opposite to us and we started to eat. It was just so weird. Kol was eating pasta, I didn't know vampire eat like human food. That was weird and it was had a lot of awkward silence.

Then my dad started to ask Kol questions. Dad "So Kol, how did you meet Taylor?" Kol "At the grill. She was studying and I thought I could help." Mum "that's nice." Kol "It was." Dad "Do you two go to the same school?" Kol "No, I don't go to school." Dad "what do you mean? How old are you?" Oh crap, this is not good. Kol "I mean I'm too old to attend high school." Dad "So what do you want with my daughter?" Mum "Honey. They are just friends. Friends honey." Me "We are dad." Kol "Mr Hart, me and Taylor are friends." Dad "Fine but I don't like this and he can't be here unless I'm here or your mother is. Taylor." Me "Ok dad."

After dinner me and Kol went to my room. Mum convinced dad again, thank you mum. Kol "I'm hungry." Me "So?" "Well move your hair so I can drink your blood." "Err fine." I did what he asked and waited for him to be over.


	16. Chapter 15

I was woken up by my dad. He told me to get up and said he was going to take me to school. Oh fun. Dad is still mad at me. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. God I hate mornings. After that I got dressed . I went downstairs and saw dad waiting for me. Dad "What's took you so long?" Me "I got up like 20 minutes ago. So be happy I'm up and dressed." "Don't talk to me like that Taylor!" "Whatever. Let's go." Dad walked out and went straight to the car and got in. I then got my bag and got in the car.

Dad "I don't want you to see Kol again." Me "Why?" "I don't like him and he's an older guy. Do you know what guys want? Sex! Taylor, Sex! All they want to do is use you then lose you sweetheart. So stay away from him." "Oh god dad. Kol is a friend." "I know you and your mother are lying, I'm not stupid." Oh crap. Dad "Taylor, I'm asking you nicely not to see him." "You do know I'll have to talk to him to tell him to break our 'friendship' off." He smiled. "Good girl, you will thank me for this." "Ok, whatever." I turned the radio on. I didn't want to talk to dad anymore. I don't want to stop seeing Kol and I don't want my dad to hate me. I just don't know what to do.

We arrived at school, I got the car and saying nothing to my dad. I went to my locker. I saw Tom. I smiled and he smiled back. Tom "Hey Taylor." Me "Hi Tom." "How's Kol, is it Kol?" "Yeah and he's good I guess." "So you're still together?" "Yeah." "Are you sure? You don't sound too sure about it." "We are together, I just stuff going on." "Oh ok. I got to go. See you later." "ok." Tom left.

I left my locker and went to class. I walking down the hall when I heard someone call my name. "Hey Taylor. Taylor wait." I turned around and saw Jane. "Sorry Jane." "What's up with you?" "my dad met Kol. That's what's up." "Seriously." "Yep." "I guess it went bad." "Yeah, my dad wants me to stop seeing him." "Well are you?"


	17. Chapter 16

"Well are you?"

"No, I like him. I know he's a little crazy but I like that about him." Jane smiled at me. "Ding ding ding. We have a winner." Me "shut up." "Whatever T."

At lunch me and Jane left school and went to the grill. We thought it would be a nice change from the lunch hall.

We got the grill, and it wasn't really busy. Just a couple of people. Me and Jane walk over to a table. Me "so why did you pick this place again J?" Jane "oh you know, cute waiters." I laughed. Me "Oh I know." A man came over and took our order, he was cute. I can see Jane would like him. Jane "I wish he was on the menu."

We were having such a fun time till I saw Kol walk in with a tall girl with long brown hair, they were flirting. Jane "what's the matter?" Me "Kol is here." "What where?" "By the bar." "Are you serious?" "Yeah look?" "Oh my god, is that my math(s) teacher?" "What Miss King?" "Holy crap it is her, what's she doing with Kol?" "I don't know. Let's just go." "Ok, let me pay the bill." "Great." Me and Jane rushed out of the grill and went straight to her car.

Jane "fuck that's wrong." Me "I know." "My math(s) teacher and your boyfriend." "He's not my boyfriend." "Fuck." "Yep." "Do you want me to take you home?" "Yeah please."

Jane just dropped me off, I just want to lay in my bed and watch bad TV. Oh and eat ice cream.

Later that night me and my mum and dad were watching the news. Lame I know but had nothing else to do.

**"****Breaking News! Local Teacher Courtney King Has Been Found Dead"** I looked up and watched the TV. I listened to every word. Her body was found in the woods, around 5. Wow, they didn't miss a detail about her. They said she died of blood loss. Oh crap, Kol did this.

It just had to be him.


	18. Chapter 17

It was 2 am, I couldn't sleep. After watching the news last night, I couldn't stop thinking about Miss King, she's dead. I just saw her at the grill alive and well and then they found her body dumped in the woods like she didn't matter. I feel bad for her and family, she didn't deserve this. No one should die like that.

I looked over at my clock and it was now 5am, I've just been laying here thinking about Miss King and this whole thing with Kol. I thought it would be fun to be with him, he seemed so interesting. I just don't know what to do. All I can do right now is nothing, I'm not anything supernatural. I just don't know. Well I know one thing and one thing only, no more Kol. I can do that, tell Kol to leave me alone and get on with vampire life.

The next thing I know my alarm was going off. Now I better get up and get ready for school. I was getting ready when I heard a knock on my door.

Me "Come in." I saw it was mum coming in. Mum "do you want me to take you to school?" Me "yeah that would be great." "Honey are you ok?" "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" "Well last night you were quiet and you look a little sad." "Well I'm not, okay, I'll be down in a minute." "Ok hun, I'll leave you to it then." Mum left my room. I know I'm sad and I guess mum knows that now. I know I'm not the best liar in the world, I just hope she doesn't ask me anything else. I was finished getting ready so I went downstairs to mum. I stopped when I heard mum talking to someone.

Mum "I think there's something wrong with Taylor. I don't know what but I need you to come home early hun." She was talking to dad. I came down when she finished. Me "I'm ready now, so can we go now?" Mum "give me one second to get my purse." "Ok, I'll just wait in the car." I left mum and unlocked the car and got in and waited. Couple of seconds later mum came out and walked to the car and got in. Mum "ready?" Me "yep"

We arrived at school.

Mum "Ok Taylor what's the matter? You've said nothing during the whole drive." Me "nothing is wrong mum, I'm just tired." "Really? What about Kol? Where is he in this?" "Nowhere, he's nowhere." "So you did what your dad told you to do." "Yeah mum, can I go now." "Fine oh your dad will be home early." "I know I heard you ask him." Then I got out and went inside to find Jane. I need to talk to her, like now.

I found Jane sitting at a table.

Me "hey I need talk." Jane "yeah I guessed that." "I'm sorry about Miss King, I know you liked her." "She was the only one that actually listened to me. Other teachers couldn't give a crap about me." "I know J, I wish I could help but I have no idea what to say." "I know, I heard about how she died but I just don't get how she lost all that blood." "Yeah me too." "And we saw that she was with you know who. Do you think he did this?" "No he wouldn't hurt her, he's not like that." I hate lying to Jane, she does deserve to know what happened. Jane "Well I hope they find out what happened, we need answers. God I hate this." "Me too."

Then I felt my phone vibrate. I got it out of pocket and saw kol was calling me. Jane "who is it? Me "Kol." "Oh." "Oh I know. I'm going to answer, should I answer." "No ignore him. He's a pig." So I pressed ignore. "Done it, we should get to class." Jane "yeah ok then."

After class I went outside, I feel I needed to be on my own right now. I needed to think over everything again.

"Why are you ignoring me Taylor?"


End file.
